


Origins

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lightners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan
Summary: Darker yet Darker the Darkness Keeps Growing...





	1. Beware The Man From The Other World

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, birds were singing. On days like these, it's a perfect day for a walk. Two young monsters walked down a lonely dirt road as they left the village, a fire elemental and a goat monster, Asgore and Grillby.

As the continued to walk, Grillby glances over at the young prince "Your highness, I really don't think we should be doing this." Grillby said. 

 "Don't worry, Grillby. We'll be back before my parents even know we're gone." Asgore replied , smiling. "Besides, I'm tired of all the royal duties, I need a break."

Suddenly, they stopped as they noticed something lying on the roadside in front of them, a person.

As they got closer, they saw that it was a skeleton wearing a dark black robe. They quickly rushed over to him and flipped the skeleton over onto his back.  Asgore looked down and noticed something on the skeletons robes, a deltarune. 

"Grillby, look! He's wearing my family's crest. He must be from around here." Asgore pointed out. 

Grillby turned to Asgore, uncertain. He looked back down to the unconscious man on the ground.  "I've never seen him around here before." Grillby said, warily.

Asgore bent down down wrapped an arm from the skeleton around his neck and stood up, trying to support him. He looked at Grillby "Help me carry him." Asgore said.

 Grillby frowned "Oh sure, let's bring a complete stranger to our village." He replied, sarcastically 

 "Don't argue with me, Grillby." Asgore retorted

 Grillby bent down and helped support the skeleton as they walked back to the village. Asgore turned to Grillby then looked at the skeleton, curiously.

"I wonder where he came from?" Asgore asked.


	2. Off To A Rough Start

The Skeleton was met with a searing pain in his skull as a wave pounded into it like a hammer was beating against it. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, which was illuminating with a magic glow from the torches that hanged on the walls. The room was large enough to fit at least ten people. Slowly, he felt his headache began to ebb away. He found himself lying in a bed in a tidy bedroom.

His eyes trailed around the room to see a writing desk, a bookcase filled with many books, a tall dresser, and a huge stained glass window with had a familiar symbol he recognized. He looked down at the deltarune on his long black tunic.

 Suddenly, bits and pieces of memories began flooding back but it all came in a rush. 

People and places he could recognize. A dark place with towering buildings, a castle? A purple jester with a smiling grin, A scruffy cat with a button on his right eye, A giant king with also a giant mouth huge mouth on his stomach?

The skeleton shakes his head and looked around the room again. Nothing here was familiar to him. He had to get back.

 "Where am I?" He murmurs out loud, silently.

 "Oh, you're awake!" A voice called out.

 The skeleton turned his head to the source to see two monsters stance at the doorway. A goat monster was holding a pan of water and a washcloth while an fire elemental stood beside him. 

 "Howdy, I'm Asgore and this is Grillby!" Asgore said, smiling excitedly. 

The skeleton's mouth drops slightly and his eyes opened wide with fear (lightners!?)  Here!? Instantly, he knew where he was. He was the lightner's world. 

The enemy...

He quickly backed up against the bed frame, shaking his bones.

He had to get away.

He had to get away from them.

The skeleton glared and raised his hand shooting out a bone, threatening. It flew by and missed it's target, instead, hitting the wall beside Asgore's head, but by barely an inch. The attack startled the young prince making him drop the bowl on the floor, shattering as it did.

Grillby was about to jump in, but Asgore raised his hands up in defense "Okay, calm down. We're not going to hurt you. Do you understand?" Asgore said calmly.

 " **S#$y Aw$% Fr%m @e!** " The skeleton growls.

The two monsters silently looked at each other.

"What language is he speaking?" Asgore asked.

 "Sound's like he's speaking in a font?" Grillby explained. "Something that you would know if you'd pay attention in your lessons."

(Now's my chance! ) The skeleton pulled the sheet from the bed as the two were distracted, talking to each other. He ran towards the window and jumped out of it. The crash and the sound of shattering glass made Asgore and Grillby stop turn their heads and look to see a huge hole in the window.

 "He jumped out the window?!" Asgore and Grillby exclaimed in alarm. 

They rushed over to it and looked down "Is he crazy?! It's a fifty feet drop!" Asgore shouted.

He and Grillby look in worry from the tower as they saw the skeleton rapidly descending below them heading towards the ground.


End file.
